Cumpleaños a la Luz de la Luna
by marlybella granchester
Summary: Esta es la versión mejorada de un minific publicado hace algunos meses. Espero les guste


-Ahh

**Cumpleaños a la Luz de la Luna**

**By Marlybella Granchester**

CANDY - Aun no sale el sol y ya me tengo q despertar. 5 minutos más Srta. Ponny. Hace mucho frío…

PONNY - Mi niña, ¿como va a hacer frío si estamos en Mayo? Levántate, no seas dormilona. Mira que el día de hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Recuerda que debes estar linda esta noche.

CANDY - ¿¿Esta noche?? ¡¡Ahh!! Es verdad… ¡¡LA FIESTA!!

PONNY - Jajajajaja, no cambias Candy. Pero lo importante de hoy no es la fiesta como tal si no la fecha. O ¿acaso olvidas q hoy es tu cumpleaños?

CANDY - Es verdad lo había olvidado. Lo que pasa es q no es fácil llegar a los 21 años, ya estoy algo vieja

PONNY - Que ocurrencias mi niña. Ven para darte un Abrazo… Mi angelito que Dios te bendiga y te de mucha Salud, Paz y mucho Éxito. Aun recuerdo el día en que llegaste al hogar, llorabas con mucha fuerza. Desde ese momento mostraste una gran energía y nos trajiste alegría a la hermana María y a mí. Hoy es un día muy especial Candy así que regálanos la mejor sonrisa y disfrútalo al máximo. Recuerda todo el amor que nosotras y tus amigos te tenemos. Y por sobretodo las cosas recuerda que el destino siempre nos tiene deparado algo bueno. Nunca pierdas la esperanza Candy.

CANDY - Gracias Srta. Ponny (Con lagrimas en los ojos)

PONNY - No llores por favor. Hoy es un día de alegría. Ven... Dorothy te preparó un baño y abajo todos te están esperando para desayunar y comenzar el día.

CANDY - ¿Eh? ¿Todos quienes?

PONNY - Es una sorpresa así que apresúrate mi niña. Estaré abajo con la Hermana Maria

CANDY - Está bien

PONNY - No Tardes

DOROTHY - Srta. Candy ¿ya está lista?

CANDY - Si Dorothy ya salgo de la tina

CANDY -Ah! Que rico baño, gracias por el detalle de los pétalos de rosa. Fue un baño muy relajante

DOROTHY - Me alegra q le haya gustado srta. Ahora venga para que empecemos con su arreglo. Los invitados no tardan en llegar

CANDY - Si lo se, hoy el día ha sido muy ajetreado. El desayuno con la familia, luego el paseo por la feria de la ciudad y ahora la fiesta. Albert quiere celebrar mi cumpleaños por todo lo alto.

DOROTHY - Usted merece eso y más Señorita.

CANDY - Gracias Dorothy. La verdad es que me siento bendecida, no sabia que podría pasar un cumpleaños tan maravilloso.

DOROTHY- (Y lo que falta) Si Señorita.

CANDY - WOW!! ¡Que hermoso vestido!

DOROTHY - Es un regalo de la Sra. Annie y la Sra. Patricia

CANDY - Seguro lo escogió Annie, es muy fino y elegante pero ¿No te parece que es un poco exagerado?

DOROTHY - Para nada. Recuerde que hoy vienen muchísimos invitados y usted, como la heredera de la familia, debe lucir hermosa.

CANDY - Sabes bien que a mi no me gustan ese tipo de reuniones de sociedad pero accedí por la tía Abuela. Ya está bastante mayor e insistió en hacer esta fiesta porque teme no estar con nosotros el próximo año y porque, según ella, el cumpleaños de una Andrey debe ser "Por Todo Lo Alto"

DOROTHY - No piense en eso. Y vamos a apurarnos.

CANDY - (Terry…. ¿Que estarás haciendo hoy? ¿Me recordarás? Hoy que es un día tan especial me encantaría poder compartirlo contigo pero estás tan lejos y han pasado tantos años que…)

DOROTHY - Señorita ¡¡Señorita!! Está muy distraída. Ya está lista. Véase en el espejo y dígame que le parece

CANDY - ¡¡Oh!! Apenas me reconozco. Muchas gracias Dorothy, Quedó todo muy hermoso

DOROTHY - No se preocupe y me alegra q le haya gustado

(Toc Toc)

CANDY - Adelante

ALBERT - Por Dios Candy luces hermosísima. Pareces una princesa

CANDY - Albert que cosas dices.

ALBERT - Es la verdad porque no solo eres hermosa por fuera si no por dentro. Pero, casi lo olvidaba, aun falta algo

CANDY - Que es?

ALBERT - Cierra los ojos y ya verás

ALBERT - Listo, ahora si.

CANDY - Que hermoso Albert

ALBERT - Y es toda tuyo, esta gargantilla perteneció a mi madre y ahora te la heredo a ti Candy. Ven, Vamos q todos están esperando abajo

-Buenas Noches Damas y Caballeros. Es un orgullo para mí contar con su presencia esta noche con motivo de la presentación ante la sociedad de mi querida hija Candice White Andrey, quien el día de hoy llega a sus 21 años. De parte de la familia Andrey les agradecemos su asistencia y esperamos q la velada sea inolvidable.¡Salud!

TODOS- Salud

ARCHIE- Que bella luces Candy

CANDY- Gracias Archie

ANNIE- Me alegra q te gustara el vestido. Patty y yo recorrimos muchas tiendas para conseguirlo

CANDY-Muchas gracias Annie y Patty

PATY- No tienes nada q agradecernos Candy, eres nuestra mejor amiga y mereces lo mejor.

STEAR- Srta. Andrey ¿Me concede esta pieza?

CANDY- Por supuesto Stear

ARCHIE – Después de Stear vengo yo y espero q esta vez no me pises.

CANDY – jejejejejeje, trataré

ARCHIE- Sra. Cornwell me concede esta pieza

ANNIE- Por supuesto Sr. Cornwell

PATTY - Adelante chicos, iré a tomar un poco de aire

AMBOS- Ok

CANDY- Que linda fiesta ¿verdad?

STEAR- ¿La estás pasando bien Candy?

CANDY- Por supuesto, no podría estar más feliz. Todos los que amo están aquí.

STEAR- Me alegro mucho Candy

ALBERT- Me permite

STEAR- Claro "Tío Abuelo"

STEAR- Nos veremos en un rato Candy

ALBERT- No sabes lo orgulloso y feliz que me siento

- Por que?

- Por ti pequeña. Has sido la alegría más grande que he tenido en mi vida. Recuerdo el día q firme los papeles de adopción, eras apenas una dulce niña y no sabes la dicha que siento ahora que te has convertido en una maravillosa mujer.

- Me haces sonrojar Albert

- ¿Candy eres feliz?

- Por supuesto Albert. Mi vida está llena de bendiciones y los tengo a ustedes

- Mírame a los ojos…. ¿En verdad tienes todo lo q siempre has deseado?

- …….

- Si Albert. Soy completamente feliz, (Desviando la mirada)

- Esta bien Candy

- Mira los muchachos están haciéndonos señas vamos para allá

- Archie, Stear, Annie

ARCHIE - Hola Albert

ANNIE - Buenas Noches Sr. Andrey

- Vamos Annie, deja la formalidad, eres la esposa de mi sobrino por lo tanto eres familia así q simplemente llámame Albert ¿quieres?

- Está bien Albert

ALBERT - ¿Donde está Patty?

ANNIE - Creo que está en el jardín

STEAR - ¿Por que no vas a buscarla Candy?

CANDY - Está bien

- (Que hermosa noche, la luna está llena y brilla en todo lo alto….(Suspiro) ….Terry)

- Patty…. Patty ¿Donde estás? Stear te está esperando en el salón

PATTY (a lo lejos) - Candy

- ¿Donde estás?

- Por aquí Candy

- No te veo, ven vamos a la fiesta

- Ven, estoy cerca del portal de la rosas

- (¿Que estará haciendo por allá?)

- Bien ya estoy aquí.

- Oh! Ninfa sagrada. El Dios de los cielos ha escuchado mis plegarias y me ha regalado tu hermosa visión una vez más antes de partir de este mundo. Con tu belleza has matado a la envidiosa luna esta noche……

- Dulce Ángel que llegas hasta aquí para regalar unos segundos de tu presencia a este mortal q no lo merece.

- Te…. Terry

- Hola Candy

- Te……..

PATTY- Feliz Cumpleaños Candy. Espero que seas muy feliz

- Patty Tu…

- Considéralo un regalo de parte de todos y por la fiesta y lo demás no te preocupes, ya Albert se encargó de "TODO"

PATTY- Adiós Candy. Terry

TERRY- (Gracias Patricia, gracias a Todos)

TERRY - Candy

- No debes estar aquí

- Por favor, estaré solo un momento. Yo solo quería verte y desearte Feliz Cumpleaños, perdóname si mi presencia te incomoda. Me marcho en un momento, gracias por permitirme estos segundos de dicha.

- Terry…. No te vayas. Disculpa es solo que…

- No tengo nada que perdonarte

- ¿Como has estado? Digo, han pasado años

- Lo se. He estado bien, en lo que cabe. En el teatro he tenido mucho éxito, Hace poco terminamos una gira por la costa oeste que nos trajo muchos beneficios. Hasta me ofrecieron trabajar en cine ¿puedes creerlo?

- Me alegro mucho por tu Terry. Siempre supe que lograrías gran fama el teatro. Leí las críticas de tu interpretación como Otelo y fueron excelentes. Decían que tu actuación había sido formidable

- Así que la pequeña pecosa ha estado al pendiente de mi carrera

- Yo….. (ahhh, siempre hablando de más, me traicionó el subconsciente)

- Jajajajaja tranquila. Me alegra q hayas estado al pendiente de mi. Yo nunca he dejado de pensar en ti Candy.

- Terry por favor no es momento de hablar de eso

- Y cuéntame ¿como has estado tú? Supe por los muchachos que trabajas a tiempo completo en el Hospital y que ayudas en el Hogar de Ponny.

- Así es, trabajo en el área de obstetricia. Es maravilloso poder colaborar y traer vidas al mundo ha sido una experiencia muy enriquecedora.

- Me alegra mucho. Dime te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo, es solo caminar un rato. Además quiero darte mi regalo de cumpleaños

- No creo que sea conveniente. La fiesta continua y yo soy la agasajada así que debo estar allá

- ¿Olvidaste lo que dijo Patty? Por favor será solo un momento

- Solo un momento..

Terry y Candy caminaron hacia el bosque. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo disfrutaban de la presencia del otro.

-¿Como está Susana?

- (Suspiro resignado) Supongo que ha de estar bien. Lo último que supe de ella fue que se casó con un joven médico y que ahora viven en Londres.

- ¡Terry! ¿Pero que pasó? ¿La dejaste?

- No Candy, ella me dejó a mí. Finalmente entendió que juntos no podríamos ser felices y me dio mi libertad. Al principio no estuve de acuerdo. Traté de cumplir la promesa y estaba dispuesto a permanecer a su lado y hacerla feliz pero, después la vi tan enamorada de ese joven doctor y entendí que merecía ser amada Antes de marcharse te dejó una carta.

- Me alegra que ella esté bien. Es una joven muy dulce y lamento mucho que lo de ustedes no haya funcionado.

- Después de lo de Susana me dediqué de lleno al Teatro. Ahora pienso viajar a Escocia a ver a mi padre, está enfermo y quiere verme. Tengo unos meses libres luego de la gira así que vine a resolver unas cosas aquí y me marcho.

- ¿Hace cuanto se fue Susana?

- Hace unos 6 meses

- Entiendo…………..

- ¿Por qué no vine antes? Es eso lo que quieres preguntar pecosa o ¿me equivoco?

- No Terry, no soy quien para juzgar tus razones

- Miedo

- ¿Miedo?

- Sabes la última vez que estuve en Chicago pensaba buscarte pero estaba en un estado muy deplorable. Aun así logre verte de lejos y me di cuenta que seguías enfrentando la vida con mucha fortaleza y valentía. Sentí vergüenza de mi al ver como afrontabas tus problemas mientras yo me hundía en la desidia. Además comprendí que ya en tu vida no había cabida para mi por lo que volví a Nueva York Cuando Susana me dejó en libertad pensé en buscarte pero al recordar esa ultima vez y en vista de los años que han pasado no lo creí prudente. Pensaba solo verte de lejos y partir a Escocia.

- ¿Y que te hizo cambiar de parecer?

- La misma persona que me hizo verte aquella vez en Chicago

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Lo sabrás en su momento… Ven Candy ya casi llegamos

- ¿A Donde?

- A donde está tu regalo.

Llegaron a un claro a las orillas del lago Michigan donde estaba todo dispuesto para un picnic nocturno. El cielo estaba despejado y se veía a lo alto la luna llena y un cúmulo de estrellas a su alrededor. Era una noche calida y la brisa traía el perfume de las Dulces Candy recién florecidas.

- ¡¡Terry!!

- Hace algunos años me pediste que te llevara a un Picnic pecosa así que aquí estamos. Feliz Cumpleaños Candy.

- Gracias Terry es lo más hermoso me han dado.

- No digas eso. Estoy seguro q has recibido cosas mas lindas que este humilde picnic.

- Claro que no… Pero ven vamos porque tengo mucha hambre

- jajajajaja Pecosa, aunque pasen mil años no cambiarás

- Mmm Que rico y ¿todo esto lo preparaste tu?

- Si, aunque no te niego que recibí la ayuda de dos caritativas damas.

- ¿Ah si? Por lo que veo todos tenían conocimiento de esto menos yo. ¿Como es que lograron cuadrar todo?

- Eso, mi pequeña pecosa, no me corresponde decirlo a mi. Lo sabrás si les preguntas.

- Está bien. ¡¡Wow!! Que rico!! Pastel de Manzana

- Pareces una niña Candy

- Es que a mi me encanta el pastel de manzana, además el hecho de que esté cumpliendo 21 años hoy no implica que haya dejado de ser una niña.

- Eso lo sé, podrás tener 80 años y nunca dejarás de ser Candy, mi Candy.

- No te burles

- Sabes para mi fue un honor q me tomaran en cuenta como tu regalo de cumpleaños, nunca creí ser tan importante para ti

- Deja se ser pretencioso Terruce Granchester

- Jajajajajajaja Se que no las puedo distinguir bien pero cuando haces esas muecas se te resaltan más las pecas.

- ¡¡Terry!!

- Oye cuidado pecosa te vas a caer. Ese no es un vestido como para correr.

- Ya verás deja que te alcance

- Cuidado

Candy se enreda con el vestido y cae sobre Terry a la orilla del lago. En ese momento empieza una lluvia de estrellas fugaces. Él, aun en el piso, señala al cielo y le dice:

-Mira pecosa estrellas fugaces

- Si… es un hermoso espectáculo

- Por que no pides un deseo. Después de todo es tu cumpleaños

- Tienes razón

- Cierra los ojos, yo haré lo mismo y pediré un deseo también

Ambos cierran los ojos y se toman de las manos al mismo tiempo q piden sus deseos. Luego de unos segundos los abren y Terry ayuda a Candy a levantarse quedando uno al frente del otro.

-Y bien… ¿Cual fue tu deseo Pecosa?

- No te lo puedo decir, es un secreto

- Está bien, solo deseo de corazón que se te cumpla.

- ¿Y cual fue tu deseo Terry?

- Pequeña Pecosa y entrometida, ¿que te hace pensar q te lo diré?

- Anda hoy es mi día, que te cuesta.

- No

- Bueno está bien como quieras. (Dándole la espalda)

Terry la toma del brazo y en un rápido movimiento la acerca hacia él. Sus rostros quedan muy cerca

¿De verdad quieres saber cual fue mi deseo?

…….

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar la besa. Es un beso lento, con todo el amor y la madurez que han dejado los años de separación. Al principio Candy se asombra pero lentamente se deja llevar por sus sentimientos y la magia del momento y así que corresponde a ese beso. Se besaron por lago rato, tratando de expresar en esa caricia todo el amor guardado. A ese beso le siguieron uno y otro más, una lluvia de besos enmarcada por la luz de la luna y el brillo de cientos de estrellas fugaces en el firmamento. Finalmente separan sus bocas para tomar un poco de aire y se miran fijamente a los ojos.

- Te Amo Candy

- Y Yo a ti Terry………. Gracias por hacer realidad mi deseo de cumpleaños

- Gracias por hacer realidad el mío, mi dulce pecosa.

Y nuevamente se volvieron a besar. Así culminó el cumpleaños de Candy, en los brazos del hombre que más ama. Amando y siendo amada. La vida da muchas vueltas pero finalmente cuando las cosas van a ser llegan a su destino así como el amor de ellos dos.

Feliz Cumpleaños Candy

**Fin**

Nota: Hola Chicas. Escribo esta historia el día de mi cumpleaños en medio de una veta inspirativa. Hoy cumplo 25 añitos (18/07/08) y es Luna llena por lo que decidí hacer este pequeño fic en honor a nuestra pareja favorita. Gracias a todas por leerme en especial a Aspasia, Prisa, Beba, Arly, Alekxandra, Lulu, coquette81, anna, annie y todas las chicas que me han brindado su amistad en el Candymundo. Gracias a ti lectora anónima por tomarte el tiempo de leer las locuras que salen de mi pequeña cabecita. Espero que sea de su agrado. Un abrazo a todas

**Marlybella Granchester**

** – **


End file.
